


【生莲】恋音 番外02

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi





	【生莲】恋音 番外02

🌸生日夜的最大惊喜是？

大平最近在烦恼应该给莲一份什么样的生日礼物才好，这是他们交往之后迎来的第一次生日，不说要到刻骨铭心的程度，至少也要有点惊喜和感动吧。  
因为之前从偶像企划辞退了，经纪人便不再热衷于给他找活干，大平每天除了跑试音，就是一些小角色的工作，半天有半天无的，算得上比较清闲。莲前阵子的番剧也收录结束了，推掉那方面的工作之后，也就只有一些旁白啊，广播之类的零散任务，两个人突然多出了共处的时间，感情也浓厚了许多。  
二月快要过完，一转眼就要到莲的生日，大平在手机上漫无目的地搜寻着，买东西的话害怕不合他的心意，恋人太温柔，就算是不喜欢的东西也会欣然收下，可是大平不希望变成这样。戒指的话又太早，而且不是目前的自己能负担得起的……把烦恼向朋友们倾诉了之后，有个老家在京都开旅馆的朋友提议。  
“不如去京都玩吧，大平不也算是当地人吗，来我家的旅馆给你折扣哦，怎么样？”  
“好像还不错，可是京都的话好像大家都去过了哎。”  
“去过了又怎样，不是你们俩一起去的啊，再说了你的真正目的又不是真的去玩。”  
大平被说中了心事，他先答应了朋友，就下线去做攻略了，虽然对外界都称之为京都人，实际上他的老家处于京都一个偏远的地方，对有名景点的了解可能还不如修学旅行的中学生。  
除去散心的目的之外，还有一个难以启齿的原因。那就是他们俩从交往之后还没有完整地做过一次。表白心迹的第一次因为不忍心让莲疼，中途改成了温和的方式，这之后因为工作繁忙连拥抱和接吻都少有，最近闲下来了才慢慢地有了热情的迹象，但是因为忙着寻找工作，心里的负担都比较重，几次看出莲不在状态，大平也没有再勉强。  
谁知道他是怎么忍耐过来的。甜甜蜜蜜地同居生活也是一种折磨，莲总是撩得不自知，也不避着他，经常在家里只穿着大平的上衣和白袜子，光裸着腿在客厅的地毯上趴着打游戏。饿了渴了就撒娇让大平充当外卖员，去给他买汉堡和珍珠奶茶。高兴起来了就会很自然地蹭进他的怀里，聊一些有的没的，可爱的笑声让他的心底一阵阵发痒。  
有时候想认真起来，去便利店买了该准备的东西，用的时候又操作不好，纠结了几次之后干脆放弃了，在被窝里沮丧成一团，反而是没爽到的莲来安慰自己。  
我一定要成为一个让莲快乐的男人。大平在心底起誓，随后默默地在购物车里加了很多惊喜小道具。

“祥生，你在家啊。为什么没开灯呢？”莲摘下围巾脱掉大衣，就看到大平在黑暗中对着手机，“这样对眼睛不好的。”  
他正准备把大平的手机拿开，大平猛的站起来，“莲君！你回来啦，我就是随便看看……”  
“嗯？你该不会是出轨了吧？”莲用开玩笑的语气说着，看到大平一脸为难，“真的？”  
“不会的，就是，就是那个……”  
“什么啊，手机给我。”  
莲有点担心地划动起大平的手机，看到了他正准备买车票的页面，还有一些查询景点的历史记录，这才松了口气。  
“本来想买好了再告诉你的。”  
“是要出去玩嘛。”  
莲把手机还给他，大平庆幸自己搜完小玩具之后及时清理了历史记录。  
“去京都吧，因为我朋友家里有在那边开旅馆，我已经弄到折扣了。”  
“你早点告诉我就好了，我才好确定休息日。”  
“抱歉，本来打算给你一个惊喜来着。”  
“你啊。”莲无奈地叹了口气，抱着他小声道谢，“谢谢你，祥生……不要勉强自己哦。”  
大平明白莲话里的意思，而他只想在能力的限度里，把这份生日礼物带来的幸福感最大化罢了，庸庸碌碌的日常生活里，也需要有所期待。  
“只要莲能玩得开心就好，不用考虑其他的。”  
“哎，我也不想像个管家婆一样对你花钱指手画脚啊。可是最近我俩都很辛苦，不是吗？”  
“只要莲能少喝点奶茶，我也许就会少辛苦一点。”  
“哼，你还学会强词夺理了，坏孩子。”  
莲假装生气地要推开他，却被大平识破，紧紧地搂在怀里向后倒在床上，单人床发出吱呀一声，这之后就只能听见亲吻的声音了。

莲自从中学以来，就再也没来过京都。  
一下新干线，他比大平兴奋多了，“空气真好，我很久没出来玩了！呐呐，旅馆在哪里啊？”  
大平在他身后拖着行李，打开手机查地图。  
“莲君，等等……我看一下，好像不是在市区来着？”  
“嗯？但是我有点想去神社看看……东西好像太多了，抱歉抱歉。”  
莲想拿自己的背包，大平侧过身去，“让我背吧，莲君的生日怎么能让你背包。接下来还要坐一小时公交车，车站在这边，走吧。”  
“祥生突然变得好有魄力啊，是不是因为回老家了，整个人变得好有安全感。”  
“哪有。在这之前，莲要不要吃点东西？”  
“不了，在车上已经吃饱了，我们直接去旅馆吧。”  
登上公交车，两个人坐在后面倒数第二排的座位上，拎着许多行李自然会被认为回家探亲，旁边坐着的爷爷奶奶时不时地和他们搭话。  
今天的阳光很好，从窗边斜照进来，把大平染过的淡金色头发映得格外闪耀，耳垂上挂着的蓝色水钻装饰的银质月亮，随着他侧过来说话的动作，而微微地晃动着。  
不论何时来到京都，都是游人如织的景象。公车恰巧经过市区的景点，早樱还未开放，光秃秃的树枝下，还是有许多游客兴高采烈地说话拍照，他们也不禁被这种气氛感染。  
“等到花开了，会有花瓣被吹进来。我高中的时候经常坐车过来这边，就觉得真美好啊。”  
“真令人羡慕，我的高中离家近，我都是骑单车上学的。”  
“等回来的时候我们再来这边转转吧。”  
“好啊，到时候就要靠祥生带路了。”  
“现在不也是我在带路吗？”  
大平很疑惑地看着他，莲不好意思地笑了，“那，下次有机会带你去我老家？不过没有什么好玩的……”  
面前的青年在莲的眼中，摇晃起那并不存在的狗狗耳朵和尾巴。  
“那就说定了哦！”

旅馆位于市区边缘的某座山腰，已经经营了很长时间，外表看上去并不是那么精致，但是走进去就会发现其中的妙处。  
领了衣服和木屐之后，两个人来到二楼的房间，可以从窗外看到山下的风景，向远处甚至可以望见神社，此时天也渐渐暗了，有灯亮起来。  
“这个房间视野真好啊。”  
莲一放下行李，就冲向窗边感叹道。  
“是我让朋友特意留的，因为这边虽然有点偏，但是好房间还是比较难订到……”  
“祥生，真是太棒了啊！谢谢你，那接下来我们是去吃晚饭吗？”  
“我有让人送来，莲君先换了衣服休息一会，吃完了我们就去温泉，然后就休息。”  
“好，那你把门关了吧。”  
莲背着他就开始脱外套，大平紧张地冲去把窗帘拉上。  
“莲君！窗帘都还没……”  
“嗯？在山上没人看得见啦。”莲无所谓地继续脱里面的卫衣，大平只能又跑去把门关好。  
“不是那个问题！莲君不能像在家里那样这么随便地就脱衣服啊，万一被居心不良的人看到可怎么办？”  
“可我又不是女孩子，没关系啦！啊啊，祥生快帮我拉一下衣服，有点卡住……”  
大平只能无奈地帮他脱去上衣，随即心虚地移开视线，因为莲的前发都乱了，他正低着头解裤子的皮带，那双好看的长腿暴露在低温的空气中。  
“只穿店家的衣服感觉会很冷啊，哎，祥生你不换衣服吗，还是等吃完了再换。”  
“我等你换完吧。”  
“好冷好冷，祥生，帮我把腰带绑一下。”  
莲只把那块布虚掩在身上，不该在这个季节露出的肌肤白得令人目眩，大平努力地在心里劝说自己，至少要等到晚餐后才名正言顺，而且只是帮恋人穿上和服而已，怎么觉得比脱掉还刺激，而且说不定不久之后就要经由自己的手脱掉了，这么一想简直是无法忍受。  
幸好在莲整理好衣摆，规规矩矩地坐好的时候，晚饭被送上来了，莲拿着碗筷，对于京都精致的食物一脸好奇。  
“祥生，也把衣服换了吧，我俩穿的好不一样，吃饭都没有仪式感了。”  
“那好吧……”  
可是在饭桌旁边换衣服就不会违和吗，大平不得不换上衣服，坐在莲的旁边。  
“现在就好了，先拍个照传SNS再吃！”  
莲已经对着那些小碟子拍了许多照片，又拉着刚坐下的大平自拍，加了些粉红滤镜，就关了手机。  
“不发出去吗？”  
“不发，因为发的时候又要打很多字，等吃完了再发。而且又会有评论要回复，好麻烦～我们吃饭吧？”  
“嗯，你尝尝这个。”  
“有点担心某位小朋友吃不饱啊，毕竟拿了一整天行李了，还做了导游。”  
“晚上本来就不用吃太多，而且这都是我提前嘱咐好的，专门为莲君准备的特别菜单。”  
大平用一种邀功的口气自豪地说着，把菜往他的碗里夹。  
“嗯嗯，够多了，真是的，怎么变成我吃不完的状况了……”  
大平趁着莲解决食物的空隙，拿出手机偷拍了几张。  
“呜！不准发出去……”  
“有什么关系，反正也拍了不少了。”  
大平从交往之后逐渐露出了小孩子心性，他经常会在莲没注意到的时候拍下他认为很可爱的瞬间，再郑重地放进手机的私密相册里。

“不行了，我真的吃饱了……虽然每一碟的分量不多，但是因为味道太好，不小心吃太多了。”莲很忧愁地望着矮桌上空空的小碟子，扶着肚子，“糟糕，不想出去了，祥生，今晚我们就先不去泡温泉了吧？”  
“现在就休息的话不会太早了点吗？”  
大平把碗碟收拾好，放在门外，再给门落了锁扣。  
“嗯……你已经收拾好了？不再吃一点嘛，都是我吃掉了。”  
“不了，我看着莲君吃就已经饱了。”  
“我现在要发SNS咯，让我想想说些什么。”  
莲吃饱了就习惯性地躺在地上，大平害怕他着凉，毕竟这里设施陈旧没有地暖，他在旁边把被褥拖出来铺好，莲很自然地拿着手机打了几个滚就躺在了干净的被褥上。  
“谢谢～”  
他软绵绵地道了谢，也知道不会再有人来打扰，和服的领口乱了也不再整理，下摆更是大大的叉开。  
莲并不觉得自己的样子有什么不妥，他写下长长的旅行见闻，点击了发送之后，看到大平依然呆呆的站在那里，就把手机开了静音放到一边，就那么穿着乱糟糟的浴衣，顶着额前翘起的头发，大大地张开双臂，笑着问他。  
“你发什么呆呀，还不快来？”  
“莲君！”  
大平应声趴在了他身边，抱着他的腰，头就埋在衣领大开的那处，深深地嗅着莲的气息。  
“祥生，有的时候真像一只粘人的小狗狗啊。”  
“那我可以舔主人的脸吗？”  
大平抬起眼看他，那清澈的眼眸也和可爱的奶狗一样，莲反对的话语只能吞下去，任他小心翼翼地从脖颈舔到侧脸。  
“我啊，只要有莲君就很满足了！”  
“你从哪里学会这么肉麻的话，好痒，等一下……”  
大平浅浅地咬着他的耳垂，耳钉和牙齿碰出清脆的响声，他沉醉且着迷地在莲的敏感地带舔吻，附带黏糊糊的初级情话。  
“吃不饱也没关系……莲君会满足我的，对吗？”  
“真是败给你了，嗯，不要老是碰耳朵，真的很痒……”  
莲的手毫无推拒之意，只是轻轻地贴在大平的身上，灵巧修长的手指不知何时偷偷溜进了他的衣服里，揉捏着胸腹潜伏的肌肉，不意外地，大腿磨蹭到那块灼热的硬物，吐息间散发的热度让室内的温度也高起来。  
“莲君，莲君……”  
大平的语气仿佛是甜蜜的撒娇，爱抚的力道却越来越重，几乎要在莲的肌肤留下痕迹，衣领被拨到肩膀两边，腰带也散落开来，莲偏瘦的肢体只从布料中间的缝隙里隐约可见，大平故意只让亲吻在露出来的地方停留，莲难耐地随着他的动作扭动身体，布料缓慢地滑落，宛如花瓣盛放一般，他优美的肢体也剥离了最后一层屏障，得以在爱人的眼前完全展现。  
莲的气息萦绕在大平身边，他连那最私密的地方也仔细亲吻过，用尚且生涩的唇与舌，也许技巧不足，但足够有诚意。  
欲望从不会作假，莲诚实地挺起腰肢，随着他的动作发出低低的呻吟，这里的隔音并不好，他也没有恶趣味到，坦然地让别人都知道这里发生着什么。  
“祥生……已经可以了……”  
大平忍受着喉咙被堵住的异物感，用力地裹住莲硬挺的性器，灵活的舌尖略微使力，在敏感充血的前端扫过，莲的腰肢不堪一握，就在他的手中可爱而可怜地颤抖着，当他最终大声地高潮时，大平获得了一种异常的满足。  
“莲君……”  
精液被充当为润滑剂，大平在体液的润滑之下很困难地推进了手指，对于莲来说他的手指指节过于粗大了。  
“啊嗯……”  
莲抓过枕头，想要借咬住这些柔软的东西，来止住呻吟。  
“莲君，疼的话还是叫出来更好吧……”  
“呜呜……”莲皱着眉摇头，“会被听到，嗯！”  
大平有些坏心地又加进一指，“被听到也没关系啊。”  
“真的不行，很，羞耻……嗯呜……”  
大平的手指在他的体内搅动着，感觉到确实已经足够软化了，才拔出来，那里居然很谄媚地想要挽留他，令人头皮发麻的快感涌上。  
这是他们真正意义上的结合，大平控制着紧张的心情，拿出早就准备好的安全套，他不想给莲留下不好的初次回忆。  
但是很显然，缺乏经验的他并不知道正确的佩戴方法。莲闭上了眼睛等了几分钟，才发现大平在和安全套作斗争，好不容易营造出来的情色气氛，被他的笑声打破。  
“太可爱了吧，祥生。”  
莲按住他不知道该怎么办的手，拿过那被蹂躏过的橡胶套子，很耐心地教导着。  
“要先对准……”莲的手指按在大平坚硬的性器前端，慢慢地说。他的声音略有些沙哑，但是抹不去奶音的本质，“再慢慢地推下去，祥生，变得这么硬了啊……”  
莲露出一种狡黠的笑容，终于把安全套带上之后，他张开双腿，很自然地占据了上位，往下缓缓坐下去。  
“莲君？”  
“这是给祥生的回礼…嗯啊……和手指完全不一样呢……”  
衣服搭在莲的手肘处，随着莲的动作，衣摆在大平的腿上摩擦着，他还没能完全吞入整根，神色中有着痛苦和奇异的满足。  
“会很…难受吗？”  
大平能感觉到自己的汗水不住地流淌，心脏剧烈地跳动着。  
莲摇了摇头，坚定地又往下坐了一些，这样的姿势让大平能够轻易地碰触到最深处。  
莲用一只手紧紧地捂住嘴，不让淫靡的声音泄露，另一只手作为支撑，他怕一脱力就会不受控制地坠落下去。  
“好深……”  
莲整个人都软倒在大平的身上，这样也让他们契合的地方有所松动，交叠的身体和渐渐重叠的心跳声让高涨的情欲里混杂了幸福感。  
“莲君，可以动了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
莲抱紧了他的脖子，仿佛整个人都附属于他。  
大平一开始还能用手抚摸着他，但是到后来完全是用胳膊牢牢地捆住莲的身体，彻底地将他禁锢在自己的怀里，被动承受着自下而上，越发猛烈的撞击。  
“啊啊！祥生……太快了…我，呃啊，要不行了！”  
“莲君！对不起，我控制不住自己……”  
“不要，会被听到……啊啊！”  
莲喘息的声音越发高亢，除此之外还有肉体碰撞的声音，和黏腻的水声，只要经过，谁都明白这间房里正在做什么。  
“没关系，不要哭，莲君……”  
大平给了他安慰性质的吻，然后用手钳制住他的腰，进入到了一个前所未有的深度。  
破碎的嘶喊被封存在深吻之中，莲只感觉到下腹一阵酸楚，这是他从没体会到的，但奇怪的是他并没有射精，只是有清澈的体液从他的体内，随着大平的抽插而一股一股地涌出。  
“呜呜……”  
莲被这新鲜的快感逼出了眼泪，很快他就只能感到脱力，大平从他的体内退出来，拔掉那被精液充满的安全套时，他还不能停下无助的痉挛。  
他只能无意识地咬着自己的手指，满面潮红，脸上还留有恍惚的快感。

“莲君，这是我们的第一次哦。”  
“嗯……”  
“我很满足了，谢谢你，莲君。”大平抱住他躺下，轻柔地按摩他的腰腹，“还有，生日快乐。”  
春寒料峭的夜里，他们赤裸的身体抱在一起，却格外的温暖。


End file.
